Blackmail
by Shadow Spark 3110
Summary: Elizabeth Keen veut des réponses et elle ne voit qu'un seul moyen pour pousser Raymond Reddington à lui en donner : mettre sa vie en danger.


**OS en hommage à une série géniale et à un duo extra.**

**BLACKMAIL**

Dembe venait de transmettre à Red les coordonnées d'un point de rendez-vous choisit par Elizabeth Keen. Elle avait besoin de le voir, de lui parler, cela semblait urgent.

Une heure plus tard, Dembe déposait Red sur les lieux.

Les deux hommes furent alors surpris de découvrir l'agent Keen, seule, au bord d'un précipice donnant sur une mer agitée et des rochers plus qu'intimidants. Nul doute qu'une chute à cet endroit serait mortelle. Red demanda à Dembe de rester vers la voiture. Malgré son calme apparent, c'est quelque peu perplexe et anxieux qu'il marcha en direction de la jeune femme.

Lorsque Lizzie le vit s'approcher, elle sembla se crisper d'avantage.

— Stop ! Restez où vous êtes. N'avancez pas plus, _lui ordonna-t-elle une main tendue dans sa direction alors qu'il était à moins de trois mètres d'elle._

— Lizzie qu'êtes vous en train de faire sur cette corniche ?

— Une chose qui devrait vous être familière.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, en signe d'incompréhension.

— Ce que je suis en train de faire Red, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que du chantage. Il semble qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule et unique façon d'obtenir quelque chose de vous. Il faut que ma vie soit menacée. Alors voilà le deal, vous me dites ce que je veux savoir ou bien je me laisse tomber dans le vide.

— C'est ridicule. Quel âge pensez-vous donc avoir Agent Keen ?

— Non, ce qui est ridicule c'est que je continue à vous suivre sans avoir la moindre idée d'où je vais.

Elle recula encore d'un pas, quelques morceaux de roches s'éffritèrent et tombèrent dans la mer en contrebas.

— Lizzie, je t'en prie, tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela, si tu veux discuter allons plutôt le faire devant un bon verre de vin.

— Pas avec moi Red. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Vous qui semblez si bien me connaître, parfois même plus que je ne me connais moi même, vous devriez voir que je ne bluff pas non ?

Il l'observa attentivement et se mordit la lèvre.

— En effet.

— Bien, alors si j'ai toute votre attention...

— Quelle est la question Lizzie ? _abdiqua-t-il._

— La même, toujours la même. Pourquoi moi ? Je veux la vérité, toute la vérité. Je ne peux plus me contenter de réponses évasives ne faisant qu'amener toujours plus d'interrogations.

— La vérité ? Rien que ça, _lâcha-t-il ironique._ Je ne peux pas te la donner, pas maintenant Lizzie, je t'assure que j'aimerais que les choses soient plus simples mais pour le moment c'est trop risqué. Tu dois me faire confiance.

Elizabeth laissa échapper un rire froid, empli de désespoir.

— Confiance ? J'aimerais tant... mais c'est trop difficile Red. Dans ces conditions c'est même ... impossible, _finit-elle dans un murmure étranglé._

Tout se passa en quelques secondes à peine. Elle se retourna et fit face au vide. Le vent faisait voleter quelques-unes de ses mèches de cheveux.

— LIZZIE ! NON ! _cria Red._

Elle venait d'étendre ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps, elle s'apprétait à se laisser tomber.

Elle tourna la tête le regardant dans les yeux, lui offrant un dernier sourire, puis regarda droit devant elle, prête à basculer dans les airs.

Red se précipita comme jamais et se pencha juste à temps pour la rattraper in extrémis au niveau du bras. Seul son chapeau termina sa course une trentaine de mètres plus bas, rapidemment engloutit par les vagues.

*Humph.*

— Je te tiens, ne lâche pas, je te tiens... Si tu veux des réponses, accroche-toi à la vie ! Attrape ma main !

Il la remonta, l'aida à se isser.

— C'est fini, _lâcha-t-il dans un souffle alors qu'il la tenait maintenant dans ses bras._

Ils s'éffondrèrent au sol, un mètre plus loin. Dans ses bras Lizzie avait une respiration saccadée. Red lui aussi était encore sous le choc mais il n'avait guère le temps de calmer les effets de l'adrénaline car Lizzie commençait à se débattre.

— Non lâchez-moi. LACHEZ-MOI ! _hurla-t-elle tourmentée._

Mais Red la maintenait fermement contre lui.

Dembe que les évènements avaient incité à se rapprocher voulu venir en aide à Red mais d'un regard ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'il réglerait ça seul.

Liz entreprit de taper des poings sur le torse de Red, qui tentait de se protéger tout en ne lachant pas prise.

Puis, comme si toute force avait déserté son corps, elle se figea et s'appuya sur Red pour ne pas s'éffondrer. Les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir, de colère, d'impuissance et de tristesse s'échappèrent. D'un geste délicat, Red essuya l'un de ces sillons humides sur la joue de Liz, tout en captant un instant son regard empli de détresse. Il avait lui même les yeux humides d'émotions.

— Shut, shut... _dit-il la berçant contre lui. Elle finit par rendre les armes, elle craquait, c'en était trop._

— Je t'en supplie ne refait plus jamais ça. Tu m'entends ? _lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille._

Il la berçait légèrement contre lui tout en caressant d'une main apaisante ses cheveux.

Lizzie finit par rouvrir les yeux, elle prit un peu de recul et fixa ceux troublés de Red.

— Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Depuis que vous êtes arrivé dans ma vie, mes repères s'éffondrent. J'en viens même à me demander si je sais encore qui je suis. Je suis lassée de cette situation Red. Lassée de toutes ces questions qui ne trouvent pas de réponses. Quand est-ce que tout cela va prendre fin ? Quel en est le but ? Que suis-je en droit d'attendre, de faire, d'espérer ou de croire ? Je le sens dans votre regard depuis le premier jour, il y a quelque chose qui nous unis mais ce lien est indéfinissable pour moi. Je veux savoir en quoi nos passés et notre futur sont liés ? Je veux la vérité. Si vous n'êtes pas mon père dites moi pourquoi vous semblez tenir ainsi à moi ? Est-ce que tout cela n'est qu'une mascarade ? Vous jouez-vous de moi ? Me manipulez-vous ? Vous dites vouloir tout faire pour moi, me guider, m'aider, me protéger : pourquoi ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi en retour ? Je suis désorientée. Il y a le vous qui sauve des vies et celui qui en prend. Il y a ce que je ressens et ce que j'ai peur de ressentir. Il y a ce que je pense tout au fond de moi et ce que je devrais uniquement me contenter de penser.

Red ne perdit pas le contact visuel avec la jeune femme, bien au contraire, il lui fit un léger sourire accompagné de ce regard chaleureux, qui, elle ne savait pourquoi, lui tordait les entrailles, avant de répondre :

— Je comprends, Lizzie. Toutes ces questions sont légitimes. Je sais combien c'est dur. Je partage ta solitude, je ressens ton désarroi, plus encore que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Jamais je ne serai indifférent à ce qui te tourmente. Sache que moi aussi j'ai peur, mais, pour l'heure, je suis désolé je ne peux pas te dévoiler les zones d'ombre, la seule chose que je peux te promettre c'est que tu auras des réponses bientôt, bien assez tôt.

Le regard de Lizzie était indéchiffrable. Elle semblait vouloir lire au travers les yeux de Red, percer ses défenses, comprendre ce qui le motivait, quels étaient ses sentiments réels. Red, compatissant, l'embrassa sur le front puis la serra à nouveau contre lui, appuyant la tête de la jeune femme contre son épaule.

Contre toute attente ces quelques mots semblaient avoir apaisé la jeune femme, à moins que ce ne soit cette étreinte protectrice et rassurante que lui offrait Red et dans laquelle Lizzie prit le risque de se laisser aller.

Ils restèrent ainsi, profitant de la présence de l'autre sans penser au passé ou à l'avenir. Quoiqu'il puisse advenir, ils auraient toujours ce moment hors du temps.


End file.
